How To Add A New Demon To Your Household
by LittleAngel243
Summary: When Ciel invites four new demons to tea, then asks them to live with them, how will Sebastian react?


**Hello! Welcome to the first Kuroshit story I've posted! To begin, I'll tell you whatEach of the ocs are like.**

 **Aezless: Red, short hair awkwardly hangs over a fresh, radiant face. Bulging brown eyes, set deep within their sockets, watch vigilantly over the clan they've come to appreciate for so long.  
A gunshot left a mark reaching from the bottom of the left cheekbone , running towards her upper lip and ending on her upper lip leaves a fascinating memory of departed love.**

 **The is the face of Aezless, a true vindicator among succubi. She stands gracefully among others, despite her small frame.**

 **There's something odd about her, perhaps it's her presence or perhaps it's simply her odd companions. But nonetheless, people tend to stay on her good side, while hoping she will one day be their leader.**

 **Sembon: Silver, frizzy hair is pulled back to reveal a fine, cheerful face. Squinting hazel eyes, set far within their sockets, watch discreetly over the farms they've looked after for so long.  
A scar stretching from the top of the right cheek , running towards her left nostril and ending on her right nostril leaves an aching memory of heroic liberations.**

 **The is the face of Sembon, a true adventurer among demons. She is dwarfed by others, despite her narrow frame.**

 **There's something wonderful about her, perhaps it's her sense of honor or perhaps it's simply a feeling of shame. But nonetheless, people tend to keep their distance, while befriending her friends to get closer to her.**

 **Haron: Gray, short hair gently hangs over a long, lively face. Hollow green eyes, set concealed within their sockets, watch admiringly over the sea they've stood guard for for so long.  
A gunshot left a mark stretching from the right side of the forehead , first running towards thin lips and ending on her right cheekbone leaves an amusing memory of lost friends.**

 **The is the face of** Haron **, a true pioneer among demons. She stands seductively among others, despite her thin frame.**

 **There's something different about her, perhaps it's her hatred or perhaps it's simply her tenderness. But nonetheless, people tend to take pride in knowing her, while commending her for her deeds.**

 **Unorox: Blue, long hair almost fully covers a skinny, lived-in face. Shuttered amber eyes, set elegantly within their sockets, watch impatiently over the deserts they've rarely felt at home at for so long.  
Dark stubble seductively compliments his nose and leaves a pleasurable memory of his former lovers.**

 **The is the face of Unorox, a true seducer among incubi. He stands easily among others, despite his fragile frame.**

 **There's something fascinating about him, perhaps it's his personality or perhaps it's simply his reputation. But nonetheless, people tend to flock towards him, while secretly admiring him.**

 **Now that that is over, on with the story!**

"Sebastian, why are you giving those people such queer looks? You look as if you were mad." Ciel questioned his demon impatiantly as said demon glared a a group of passers-by with malice.

"That is simple, master. I am doing so because those are no ordinary humans. They are a special type of demon. They are succubi and and incubus."

"Explain, Sebastian." Ciel ordered, causing the demon to growl in annoyance.

"Succubi and incubi are demons who seduce humans by taking the form of an attractive counterpart." Sebastian began, "Succibi are demons who take a female form and incubi take a male form. Use caution around these types of demons, master, for they can an will overpower even me with ease."

"Ah. So in other words, you're jealous?" Ciel teased.

"No, simply worried for your safety, my lord" Sebastian gave a slight bow of his head.

"How so? If what you say is true, if they are seducers among fiends, then why would they try to injure a potential victim?"

Sebastian sighed heavily. "Most would not, however, these individuals were not called from hell. They came here on their own, and so were not given the instructions to be careful. Wild demons such as those can be violent, dominant and unpredictable. As such, you must approach them with the utmost caution."

"I see... Invite them for tea."

Sebastian cocked his head curiously, "Really, master? Even after all I've told you?"

"Are you denying orders, Sebastian?"

"No, I simply cannot see how you find this to be a wise idea. Did I not inform you of what they are capable of? As well as the fact that most demons are extremely territorial, I-"

"Sebastian." Ciel warned.

Sebastian's head lowered and he bowed. He released a dejected "Yes, my lord." before scurrying off to complete his master's wish.

"My lady," he said gripping the hand of a lady in a pale blue Dress, "My master has sent me to ask something of all of you. Would you like to join him for tea? You see, I am also a demon. My hellish name is Xualar, however, my master calles me Sebastian."

Looking at her companions, all four demons nodded. Seeing this, Sebastian lead them over to where his master was waiting for him.


End file.
